Waking Up
by notfor9billionDollars
Summary: After the party, Quinn goes back to Finn and tries to pretend nothing happened. But Puck is determined to get under her skin...
1. The Morning After

**A/N:** Ok, so just in case the description of the story wasn't clear, basically Quinn is dating Finn, but later starts secretly hooking up with Puck behind his back. There's no pregnancy for now, but maybe in a later chapter I might add it in. I love feedback, so please rate and comment!

* * *

Quinn groaned in pain as the sunlight from the window streaked in and rested on her face. She had a massive headache from the night before, and even the slightest sound of a bird chirping made her ears ring. _What happened? _She tried to ignore the spinning sensation in her head, and instead began piecing together what she could remember of last night.

_Ok it was Santana's party... or maybe Brittney's? Oh what did it matter, either one would have been the same thing. Lots of drinks, loud music and a hangover as your goody-bag._ _But she remembered that she had been upset about something bad that happened. Bad enough to make her want to drink anyway... _Quinn closed her eyes in thought, but opened them when she recalled why she was so annoyed at the party. _Finn._

The memories of Finn and that Glee Club skank, Rachel came flooding back into her mind, only worsening her nausea. It wasn't like Finn was her whole life, but he could be so thick-headed sometimes. Truthfully she had never wanted to date him in the first place. She only led him on because of her status. Finn was the Quarterback on the football team, and she was the head cheerleader, so they belonged together. All of her friends said that they would make the perfect couple, and she believed them. But after she had seen Finn and that girl singing on stage... well let's just say there was no way Rachel Berry was getting away with_ her _boyfriend. She cringed at the thought, and made a mental note to take care of that later.

_So she was upset, and then.... who had she been hanging out with? She vaguely remembered talking to someone. They were having a good time... Laughing, dancing... drinking. Drinking, a lot. Now that she thought about it, drinking was almost all they were doing. She hadn't realized that she'd drank so much, until well past midnight, at which point it was too late to drive home by herself. Especially at her level of drunk. Which means that she wasn't sleeping in her bed. _

_But who was it that she had been talking too? He must have been a friend, because she didn't remember feeling awkward or out of place talking to him. Although she did remember feeling a little pissed at whoever it was, but she couldn't remember why..._

She rolled over in thought, and almost screamed when she wound up face to face with Puck. His eyelids fluttered momentarily at the movement, but they remained closed to her relief. At first her heart skipped a few beats in shock, and then it finally registered. Her mind was suddenly bombarded with images of her and Puck from last night. She had been so upset about Finn, and Puck was so sweet to her...

_Whoa, no_. Quinn shook the thought out of her head. This was completely unacceptable. She was Quinn Fabray for crying out loud! President of the _freaking_ Celibacy club... Oh crap. How could she be in the Club after this? This was the exact opposite of Celibate. Her quiet breakdown was making her stomach churn uneasily, so she decided to try and sneak out before anyone realized what had happened (including her). She slowly eased her way away from Puck, who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. She blushed inadvertently, and tried to cover herself up before realizing that there was no one looking. She scanned the room for her clothes but saw none anywhere, except for Puck's shirt in one corner of the room. Out of fear that someone might be outside, she quickly grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head before peering out the door. The place was a mess. There were people passed out in the hallway, empty drinks scattered everywhere, and the dank smell of b.o. hanging in the midst. The smell made Quinn want to vomit, so she sped up the search for her clothes. They were nowhere in the hallway, and suddenly she started to panic at where they might have been taken off. She tried to retrace her steps again, and then remembered how Puck had her pinned up against the railing while he started to... deflower her.

She walked over to the stairs and saw her dress crumpled in the corner of one of the steps. As she went to grab it, a familiar voice caught her ear.

"Yea but there was no way Quinn could have done anything _more_ with Puck, I mean she's like the poster-child for abstinence. She was probably just upset about Finn, so she decided to get back at him by making out with his best friend. Besides, they were so drunk, I bet they're just passed out in a room somewhere."

Santana was only a few feet away, as Quinn snatched her dress and bolted upstairs and back to her room. _Thank God that Santana hadn't stuck around to catch the finale, _Quinn thought to herself. She quickly shut the door and locked it behind her, leaning her head against the door. This was just pathetic. Before she had time to figure out an exit-strategy, she felt big strong arms wrap around her waist, causing her to gasp in shock. Puck buried a kiss in her disheveled blonde hair.

"'Morning, beautiful." He murmured into her ear, sending chills down her back. He gently pulled back her hair and began laying kisses on her neck. Quinn panicked. If she didn't stop this soon there would be a repeat of last night, only worse because she would remember every second of it. She let out the breath she had been holding in, and tried to steel her emotions.

"Puck, stop..." She thought it sounded like a convincing protest, but obviously it didn't work because he continued leaving a sucking kiss at the base of her neck, only slowing her train of thought down even more.

"Why?" He complained softly, his warm breath crawling over her skin. She quickly pushed out of his grip, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Come on, you know why." She slammed the bathroom door shut, and started rushing to change out of Puck's t-shirt and into her dress. "Last night was a mistake."

Even through the door, Quinn could hear Puck scoff.

"Are you kidding? Last night was a wake-up call." He said confidently. Quinn opened the door and Puck was standing right outside. "You don't belong with Finn." His low voice was penetrating, and Quinn found herself trying to avoid his gaze.

"That's not true." She said, equally as confident as Puck but somehow it came off less firm. She handed him his shirt, and then searched for her high heels. The bedroom was a mess, and Quinn finally found her shoes laying under the bed . She grabbed them and then turned towards the door, but was blocked by Puck. Quinn rolled her eyes, but Puck gently tilted her head up to face him.

"You're really going to tell me last night didn't mean _anything_ to you." Quinn forced her eyes to meet his, and saw genuine concern there. She did nothing to hide the confusion on her face. There were so many things wrong with this picture that it wasn't even funny.

Her mouth was open slightly, as she struggled to find the answer. If there even was one...

"I can barely remember last night..." She answered, only partially lying. He looked a little upset at first, but then a grin slowly crept onto his face.

"Stay here another few hours and we can fix that." He leaned in and kissed her, but she pushed away before he could continue.

"Puck seriously, stop. I have to go; Finn is meeting me in an hour."

Puck seemed actually jealous, which made Quinn even more confused. This was Noah Puckerman, right? The football playing, sleep-with-anything-with-a-pulse, _bully_ from Lima High School... why was he acting like this? Quinn had been sure that he would pretend like last night never happened. In fact, she had been relying on it.

"Come on, you don't really wanna spend all afternoon with Hudson. He'll bore you to death."

Puck's eyes were burning a hole through her, so she quickly looked away. "I can't stay here." She said, more to herself than Puck. He looked like he was about to protest, so Quinn turned before he could say anything and left. She tip-toed down the stairs and quietly slipped out the front door before Santana or any of the other hung-over partiers could see her there. Her car was parked right where she left it, a few houses down. She practically ran to it, dying to get out of this place as fast as possible. The door was open to her relief, and she scrambled into the driver's seat throwing her shoes into the back.

Quinn reached for the keys, and then realized she had left them inside the house.

"Crap." She leaned her head back against the headrest, and closed her eyes. This had to be the worst getaway Quinn had ever even attempted, let alone failed miserably.

Before she could haul herself out of the car to go get her keys, she heard a knock on the window. Puck was standing outside her car, holding her keys up. Quinn opened the door and stepped out, keeping one foot inside the car.

"Looking for these?" Puck asked with a smirk on his face. Quinn reached for them, but Puck pulled back in time for her to miss.

"Just give them to me." She said, annoyed. Puck clearly wanted something, and Quinn didn't have the time or patience to find out what it was.

"On one condition..." He leaned over the door of her car. "Can I see you again?"

Quinn gave him a fake smile. "Sure." She said politely, before snatching the keys from his grip.

"At school, like usual." Puck gave her a flat look, and she rolled her eyes before re-entering her car and closing the door. Luckily he took a few steps back before Quinn sped out of there.

She glanced one last time into the rear-view mirror, and saw Puck skulking back to the house. Quinn let out an exasperated sigh before pushing harder on the gas pedal.


	2. Making Sure

**A/N**: Sorry this took a little while, but I was battling a rough case of the allergies. Claritin clear? Not clear enough. It was pretty ridiculous, and by the time that my dog used the tissue pile as his bed, I decided I might go see a doctor. Anyway, here's chapter 2 hope you guys like. R&R = :D!

* * *

Finn finally arrived at around 11:30am, and as usual they exchanged greetings and in a few minutes they were making out on the couch. Not anything special, just the typical: Quinn trying to feel some kind of spark, where Finn just wanted sex. They both knew that sex was off the menu. For them at least...

But today for some reason, Quinn was really not in the mood. Finn was not _that_ great of a kisser, and Quinn was so tired she was starting to fall asleep. By the third time she dozed off, Finn had to gently shake her awake.

"Hey, you all right?" He asked politely. He had that annoying smile on that said 'I really don't care if you're O.K. or not, as long as you eventually give it up to me.' Quinn knew he wasn't interested in anything else besides that, but she stayed with him anyway. Her reputation was too much to sacrifice. Especially for some other lousy, football playing, mo-hawk headed-

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn said with a fake smile. Finn moved in to kiss her again, but she turned her head so that he kissed her cheek instead.

"Um... I'm actually feeling a little tired today." Her cutoff was abrupt, and it left Finn with a look of confusion on his face. "I think I just need some rest." Quinn finished off awkwardly.

Finn was still a little confused, but he nodded none the less. "O.K., sure…"

Quinn was relieved at how easily he was willing to leave, and walked him to her front door. "See you later!" She was practically shoving him out the door.

"Uh, yeah are you still coming to Puck's for the party tomorrow night?" Finn was holding the door open with his hand, and looked up at her expectantly. Quinn felt her stomach drop to rock bottom when she remembered about the party.

She shifted around, uneasily thinking of some excuse. "Well, I don't know... I might have something to do that day-"

"Oh, you don't! I cleared it with your mom." Finn smiled at her and she had no choice but to give him one back. Although hers was drowned out by the growing fear of seeing Puck again. If he told Finn about what happened…

"Great!" She said with fake enthusiasm. What she really wanted to say was_, "Shit!"_ but she didn't have the energy to explain why to Finn.

"See you at school?" Finn asked over his shoulder as he walked to his car.

Quinn bit her lip. "Yeah…" She closed the door before Finn could wave to her from his car, and immediately went upstairs to crash on her bed.

* * *

The next day at school was a challenge.

She could hardly concentrate on the cheerleading squad while Finn and Puck were over at the football bench talking about _God_ knows what. Quinn kept glancing over every five seconds, and would occasionally see Finn laugh about something Puck said. Probably a good sign, but with Puck you never know...

"Q!"

Quinn's head snapped up to face Sue Sylvester, whose glare was shooting daggers at her from behind her megaphone.

"Front and center!" Sue yelled through the megaphone, which screeched unpleasantly causing the squad to groan in unison and cover their ears.

Quinn sighed and jogged over to the bleachers where Coach Sylvester was waiting. Sue put down the megaphone and leaned over the railing menacingly.

"What's going on out there Quinn? My cheerio's are terrible today!"

Quinn flinched at Sue's tone of voice, but held her ground. She was the head cheerleader, and any sign of weakness could be the end of her position.

"Sorry Miss Sylvester, everyone just seems a little out of it today." Quinn was especially out of it. This was only their second run through the routine, and she was already wiped out.

Sue looked at her watch and then back at the chearleaders.

"Alright, hit the showers!" She yelled through her megaphone, before shaking her head and muttering angrily to herself. Quinn started to walk away, but Sue stopped her.

"Make sure these lowlife's are in top shape for our game next week. I don't need anyone slowing us down."

Quinn nodded her agreement, and then turned to walk towards the locker rooms. On her way she saw Puck throwing a football at some freshman, and she decided to seize the opportunity to threaten him. She was practially seething with anger, and beating up on Puck would definitely be a plus. Before Puck could throw another football, Quinn grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him off towards the entrance to the girls locker room.

"Ow, hey easy on the shirt!" He complained.

Quinn let go of his shirt and then shoved him up against the wall. She was about to start yelling at him when she noticed that he was grinning.

"A little unconventional, but I guess this will work." Puck leaned down and kissed her, gently reaching up to hold the side of her face in his hand. Quinn was so shocked that at first she did nothing at all. Slowly regaining her train of thought however, her eyes flew open and she pushed him back against the wall.

"_What_ are you doing?" She practically yelled. Puck's eyebrows drew down in confusion.

"Isn't that why you dragged me over here?" He asked.

Quinn's mouth was hanging open, so she shut it and shook her head. "No! I just wanted to say that you better not tell Finn about what happened or you're dead. Are we clear?"

Puck thought for a moment. "Not as clear as those scars you left on my back from-"

"_Puck_..." Quinn warned, as she glanced around briefly.

Puck laughed. "Ok Ok, how about compromise. I won't tell Finn if you..." He scratched his head for a second in thought. "...come to my party tonight."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm already going to your party, remember? With _Finn_?"

"Oh yeah." Puck looked annoyed, but he rebounded. "Ok, what if I find Finn a different date?"

"So I can what, exactly. Go to the party with you?" Quinn was getting more and more thrown off by his ridiculous ideas.

"No, just to give Finn a bit of a, _distraction_ while we go off and..." He raised his eyebrows and Quinn folded her arms.

"Forget it, Puck. I don't know what you think this is, but Finn is my boyfriend, and your best friend. Just stop, O.K.?" With that, Quinn turned and walked off into the locker-rooms. Unfortunately, this was Puck she was dealing with. For some reason when you said 'No' all he heard was 'Absolutely, go ahead'.


	3. Club Meeting

**A/N: Ok so I absolutely loved the Hell-O episode and the Madonna episode of Glee just for the songs, but the plots were so depressing. And I'm like 99% sure that Puck and Quinn are a couple in the show, but they keep giving mixed signals like they'll be really cute together and then be completely bitchy at eachother so I don't know. Anyway here's my next chap, as always feedback is welcomed/accepted/really really loved. **

* * *

Quinn gasped when Finn grabbed her hand in the middle of the hallway. She had been walking by herself, but suddenly Finn was there holding her hand. He looked over and gave her that goofy grin that he always had, and she flashed him a smile.

"Got you this." Finn triumphantly held up a single red rose, and handed it to her. Quinn smelled it and gave him a reassuring smile, but then lowered it as she drifted off into her thoughts for a moment. Finn's smile began to fade.

"You don't like it?" He looked truly disappointed.

"No, no it's beautiful." Quinn tried to think of something else but she couldn't muster anything, so the silence between them stretched on. She continued to stare at the rose for a few more seconds. It was a beautiful flower for sure, but it actually wasn't Quinn's favorite. Roses seemed to be too obviously beautiful, whereas Quinn liked flowers that were a little more reserved. A rose's beauty seemed to be dulled by the fact that they are so commonly found amongst couples.

"Do you want to _do_ something after school today if your parents aren't home?" Finn raised his eyebrows to imply more.

Quinn sighed. _Sure know how to make a girl feel special Finn_, she thought.

"We can't," she said simply. "Remember… Celibacy Club?"

"Oh, yeah!" Finn laughed off the fact that he had forgot, and then continued to stare straight ahead. His eyes lit up and he waved when he saw Rachel Berry walking down the hallway. Quinn rolled her eyes and quietly seethed in anger as Rachel walked by with that annoying smile she always wore. It must have been infectious because Finn couldn't stop smiling the whole time he walked Quinn to class. She decided to let it go for now. It was practically no competition that if Rachel and Quinn were to fight for a Finn, Quinn would be the victor. _Bleh_. Quinn hated that their names rhymed.

When they reached Quinn's class, Finn swiftly bent down to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you after school." He let go of her hand which she was secretly relieved for, and then turned to go find his class. Quinn watched him go and then turned to her locker, which was blocked by a certain football-playing loser. Puck was leaning up against the side of the yellow lockers, looking pretty disappointed. His face had a controlled expression on it, but he kept clenching and unclenching his jaw which was almost a dead giveaway to the fact that he was hiding his annoyance. Quinn walked up and tried to open her locker, but he continued to stare down the hallway, almost as if he didn't notice she had arrived.

"Puck, will you please move?" Quinn waved her hand in front of his face and he immediately turned to look at her. His face expression changed from scary-protective guy to seductive-pervert almost instantly. He stood straight for Quinn to open her locker, and then leaned against the inside of her locker door. Quinn was doing her best not to look at him, but after several minutes of fumbling around in the locker for her Spanish book, she quickly glanced at him. He was staring at her unusually, like she had something on her face. She continued to get her things until the suspense became too weird for her. Finally she turned to face him.

"What?" She shot at him, almost as if daring him to say something bad about her. One wrong move from Puck and she just might hit him. Puck didn't say anything but continued to gaze at her, his eyes moving along the surface of her skin. She felt uncomfortable and suddenly wished she could be anywhere but here.

"Nothing, you're just so… beautiful." He gently brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. Quinn felt sore under his touch, and suddenly could remember details of when they were even closer than this. She continued to give Puck a passive expression, but she bit the inside of her lip when she could feel heat slowly creep onto her face. He smiled, which only went to amplify her annoyance, as she quickly pushed his hand away.

"Puck, I don't know why you're not getting this through your head." Her voice was lowered, but it had the same amount of intensity it usually held.

"I am _dating_ your _best friend_. Not you. You can't just do stuff like this in public." Quinn's voice gained an edge of panic as she quickly glanced around again making sure no one was watching them.

Puck inched towards her. "Ok, then let's go somewhere more private." His grin was annoying and enticing at the same time, making it hard for Quinn to focus straight.

"No. We're not doing this." She grabbed the rest of her books and stuffed them into her bag, avoiding his eye contact while she closed the locker. "We _can't_ do this." She restated, not bothering to list out the alarming amount of reasons why.

"I have to go, I have class." Quinn turned and began walking down the hall, until she heard Puck add something behind her.

"Alright, well then I'll see you at Celibacy Club." He said, in an all too cheerful voice. Despite the fact that her heart skipped a beat, Quinn remained the same composure as she kept walking away from him. She had totally forgotten that Puck was in the Club with her. Why hadn't she remembered him there before? Suddenly her mind flashed back with images of Puck saying 'Hey' to Finn and making dumb jokes to his friends, all while he was in Celibacy Club.

"Crud." She muttered in defeat as she realized he was indeed in the Club with them. Hopefully her last warning to him had stuck, or else today was going to be a mess.

* * *

Quinn banged the mallet against the slate of hardwood sitting on her table. Fifteen pairs of eyes immediately snapped up to look at her, backs straightening in attention. Quinn maintained a straight face as she opened her mouth to start off the Celibacy Club meeting. She knew she couldn't wait too long to say something, or one of the cheerleaders would get distracted by their hair or makeup or both. Santana had already gone back to examining her nails, and Brittany was staring at the ceiling but looked over at Quinn and gave her a smile. Quinn continued to struggle to find words. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"Uh… How about we….. go around the room and each tell a story." Was all Quinn could muster. Everyone looked a little confused at first, but one of the cheerleaders raised her hand and then began spurting out a story of how all her boyfriend thought about was sex. Quinn wasn't really listening all that hard. She didn't feel like being here. Celibacy Club was, or at least used to be, a huge part of her life. Now she just felt detached and ashamed, like she shouldn't even be here.

When the girl (Quinn suddenly remembered her name was Amber and that she was a freshman) finally stopped telling her unnecessarily long story about her boyfriend, everyone nodded in understanding and almost immediately different girls were spurting out advice and tips on how to help with her situation. Amber nodded and listened eagerly as the upperclassmen gave her guidance. Soon it was the next person's turn to go. Quinn smiled in reassurance, since the next cheerleader was Brittney. She started talking about this one guy she used to date who only dated her so he could sleep with her. Tons of different stories were told, and Quinn didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Every time someone would mention sex her stomach would churn uneasily, mostly out of guilt.

"Ok." Quinn stopped the current story mid-sentence. The girl who was talking was Lilly, a very overly pretentious sophomore, who's slept with half the lacrosse team if not more.

"Uh, that's enough for today. I have to cut it short because I have an… appointment." That wasn't exactly what she meant to say, but it was close enough.

"But the guys haven't even come in yet." One person asked from her side. Quinn wanted so desperately to say 'Thank _God_ for that' but that would be unacceptable on a few different levels.

"Yea well, they'll just have to suffer on without us." Quinn said sarcastically. "It's not like they do anything useful anyway." She muttered.

"Well that's not _entirely_ true…" Santana said in a low voice. Everyone burst out into laughter, but Quinn didn't have the energy. She stood up and grabbed her bag, heading for the door while others were still pushing in their chairs.

"Q, you coming to Puck's tonight?" Santana yelled before Quinn could leave. Quinn stopped and turned around slowly, still thinking of some way to get out of this before it was too late.

And it was too late…

"Yes, I'm going with Finn." She figured there was no use at this point. As long as she stayed by Finn's side the whole time, there was probably no way Puck could kidnap her…

Santana nodded, and then turned back to talk to Brittney. Quinn walked slowly to her car, hoping for some miracle that would get her out of this ridiculous party.


End file.
